Touch
by dbsklover
Summary: A little fluff about Cloud and Tifa. Bad summary but please read, I'm not much of a writer but I might add more one shots onto this one.


**I loved FF7 ever since I first saw it. I also fell absolutely in love with Cloti. I just love how well they are together just wish there were more lovey dovey and officially made them a couple cause Aerith and Zack are together.**

**

* * *

**Touch

Cloud hated it. It annoyed him. He wished he could stop it but he couldn't. There goes another person who got to _touch_ Tifa. He hated how people could so casually go up and touch her. How everyone, but him, could reach out and touch her arm, give her a hug, or give her a pat on the only he could do that... But he had messed up their relationship a long time ago. He had a chance when they were children, even when they met again as teens but he met Aerith. Cloud thought he was in love with her but in time he found out he just admired her. He got caught up with living life as Zack and saw her though his eyes. That really messed up his mind but Tifa was the one to put him back together. She had always stood by him even after he left her alone after his geostigma. That's when he finally realized the strange feelings he got around Tifa that made him nervous and speechless was his actual feelings of love especially when she gave him that warm reassuring smiled after they all were healed. But after all that he'd put her though how could he ever touch her.

But whenever he looks at her her skin looks so velvety soft. Her hair looks so silky as it flows over her shoulders along with her movements. How could someone not long to know how that felt? But it seemed like everyone _but_ him got the chance to know. All he could do was look. How could anyone not get jealous. Yes the silent, cool, mysterious savior of the world was jealous. He was jealous of everyone; old folks and townspeople who visited the bar or saw her on the street and shook her soft yet sturdy hands, how people like Yuffie could just jump up and Tifa whenever they felt like it, and he was even jealous of the Marlene and Denzel, they could touch her whenever they'd like and that was practically what they do the whole day.

Cloud noticed ever since he first met her he had been cautious of whoever made contact with Tifa. Like how Areth and her were always doing girl stuff together, how they would link arms or how Aerith was lucky enough to run her hands through Tifa's as she braided it for fun on their trips. He jealousy was way more up the charts whenever it was the males. He was especially jealous of his best friend Zack. He loved Zack but couldn't help hating him whenever he thought about when he was still a grunt and they visited Neiblheim. While he was hiding his true identity from Tifa Zack was casually talking to her, teasing her causing her to gently punch him on the arm laughing, basically being friends. But Zack's personality was a major flirt, he loved the idea of two important people in his life being friends but he didn't want them to be friends at the same time seeing how relaxed they were around each other. He knew it didn't make sense but nothing did when it came to his feelings for Tifa, maybe he was just upset because Zack got talk and laugh with Tifa while he just stood there. But what really sent him in a blind fury was when males treated Tifa roughly. Like how Sephiroth tossed Tifa away like a rag doll or how Loz left her unconscious in Aerith's church. Whenever he saw her hurt his heart would dropped into his stomach and he would be unable to breath. Even though he looked calm and strong if you looked closely you could see him shaking in fear. But he also despised how men would try to pull a move on Tifa. Especially at the bar ones the men got drunk and forgot that he was sitting there glowering at them. They would try to touch her and she just pushed them away gently and tried to keep things peaceful. Cloud wished he could just throw them out when they looked at her but he'd be extremely happy to throw them out if they refused to leave when Tifa asked them too. But Cloud just wishes he could just throw out, and do some worse stuff to them then just that, before they could even look at her.

Right now he wished he could do just that. Another drunk man was touching Tifa right at this moment, not inappropriate but managed to irritate him so much more. The man wasn't grabbing her hand but gently holding them, he wasn't drunkenly slurring lewd comments but he might as well be with the glare Cloud was shooting at him. Sometimes being drunk gives people courage and right now the man must have been completely drunk because he was holding Tifa's hand and went down on one knee and **proposed, **right in front of Cloud. Cloud knew that Tifa didn't know the guy well but he was a regular, he didn't really talk much but just watched Tifa longingly whenever she passed him which was a reason enough for Cloud not to like the guy. And now he was liking him less and less. Tifa wouldn't marry a random guy who proposed but that didn't freeze Cloud right there. What if she did? The idea frightened him to no end. The guy wasn't amazingly strong like him but he wasn't a stick either. He was also what girls would consider handsome with his chocolate brown hair and bright matching brown eyes. The guy could give Tifa something Cloud couldn't a normal life one with out pain and danger, he could talk to her like a normal person, he could touch her with ease...

Cloud finally let out a breath as Tifa shook her head and smiled gently at him. "I'm sorry, I can't. I don't think I'm the right person for you, you'll find your special someone who will jump at your proposal and someday and I'll find mine", she cheered him on.

The guy nodded his head obviously heartbroken, who wouldn't after being let down like that and so gently too. But Cloud was relieved, he wasn't going to lose Tifa. He stood watching as she led the man out, he turned out to be the last customer of the night. After Tifa locked the doors she turned to Cloud and gasped. This confused Cloud. "Cloud, your hand", Tifa exclaimed worried. Cloud looked down at his hands to find that they were bleeding. He had been drying a glass when the guy proposed and must have been so tense that he broke the glass without even noticing. He had gripped the glass so hard it had cut through his gloves and through his skin.

"Oh", was all Cloud could say, he was still relieved that Tifa didn't marry the guy.

"Let me see", Tifa demanded grabbing his hand and pulling off his gloves. She got the first aid kit and was now gently wiping away the blood. He was so shocked that Tifa was touching him that he couldn't even feel the alcohol burning. He did notice how long her lashed were as she looked down and blew on his hand. This was what kept Cloud from going crazy. Even though Cloud could never touch Tifa, he loved when she touched him. He always loved the way she would pat his shoulder reassuringly, felt his forehead whenever she thought he was getting sick, and especially when she gave him a welcome home hug after a long trip. Even though Cloud could never touch Tifa he always made sure to be in a position so that Tifa's shoulder would brush his as she passed or be there when she tripped and reached out for something to steady her.

"There, all better", Tifa smiled and looked up at Cloud after she finished bandaging his hand.

"Thank you...", murmured Cloud looking at the ground since he couldn't look into Tifa's warm wine eyes for more than a few seconds without blushing red as a beet.

"Take better care of yourself Cloud" Tifa smiled ruffling his hair,"I wouldn't know what I'd be without you." With that, she began heading upstairs for bed leaving a speechless Cloud watching after her.

Cloud's horizontal mouth line began curving upwards slowly. Things like this always gave him hope. One day, he will find the courage to be able to touch Tifa first. And one day, he will be able to Tifa's special someone... _Wait for me Teef... wait for me..._

_

* * *

_**This is a one shot I've had in my mind for a while. Not much of a writer but yeah. Hope I didn't disappoint you guys that much. I might add more one shot's onto this one but yeah maybe. Please review! -DBSKLOVER  
**


End file.
